


It Will Never Change Me and You

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a little emotional at weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never Change Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



> I have a lot of feelings about Lilo and tour started and [this](http://1didntaskforthis.tumblr.com/post/110462231356/backbackforward-louis-is-determined-not-to) happened and so sometimes I have to act on those feelings by [rambling on anon](http://theboycanthelpit.tumblr.com/post/110463037987/both-of-them-would-100-cry-at-the-wedding-but) in people's ask boxes and then things like this happen. sorry not sorry.
> 
> unbeta'd and written in a little under two hours with the acoustic version of night changes on repeats so if there are any mistakes let me know.
> 
> title from 'Night Changes' by One Direction

One would think, after several years of waking up next to the same person every morning, that things would get a little boring after a while. Liam would be lying if he said he wasn't sort of waiting around for the day he doesn't get butterflies every time Louis even glances in his direction.

It hasn't happened yet. A bigger part of Liam hopes it's never going to happen, because that fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach is what led him down the path he's on. The same path that led him to today of all days, his wedding day.

 _Today's the day_ is the first thing that crosses Liam's mind when he wakes up that morning. Louis is still sleeping, softly snoring into his pillow in the space next to Liam. He'd adamantly refused to spend even one night away from Liam - "but it's tradition!" "It's a stupid tradition and I won't have it!" - and as Liam rolls over to press himself against Louis, he can't help the giddy smile that spreads across his face.

Louis groans in his sleep as Liam hugs him tightly, pressing light kisses against Louis' hair as he begins to stir in Liam's arms.

"You're crushing me," Louis grunts as he turns his head towards Liam, squinting in the early morning light flooding their bedroom.

"With love," Liam replies, earning another groan from Louis as he immediately turns his head back around and refuses to meet Liam's eye.

"You're awful," he says after clearing his throat. "I don't know why I'm marrying you."

"You love me," Liam reminds him as he starts kissing Louis' hair again. "And I love you. And we're getting married _today_."

"I'm well aware of that, Liam." He's trying to be snippy but Liam can hear it in his voice: he's already smiling like an idiot.

"Just making sure you didn't forget."

"How could I?" Louis says as he shifts again, wiggling around until Liam's pressed solidly against his back and he's got his arms wrapped around Louis just the way he likes them. "It's about bloody time."

Liam smiles against Louis' hair again, squeezing him tight enough that Louis whines about being crushed again. Liam relents on his grip but keeps his arms firmly wrapped around Louis because he's not ready to let go. He's never ready to let Louis go.

"Never going to make it to the church at this rate," Louis mumbles sleepily.

"We will," Liam replies. "Our mums will never let us forget it if we're late to our own wedding."

"Neither will the lads," Louis adds with a laugh. "Harry'll step in, pick someone out of the crowd of our guests to marry on the spot."

"Probably Niall." Liam laughs at the image in his head: Harry dragging Niall down the aisle in their absence, Niall shouting for Zayn to help him but Zayn is absolutely not about to get in-between Harry and a wedding.

"S'pose that means we should get up," Louis says, snapping Liam out of his thoughts. "Means you'll have to let me go, won't you?"

"No," Liam mumbles petulantly, squeezing Louis again. "Just a little longer."

"Alright," Louis replies as he pulls one of Liam's hands up, brushing his lips against Liam's knuckles quickly before putting it back in place. "But if my mum bursts in here, it's all your fault."

"Fair enough."

Eventually, they do get out of bed. Luckily of their own accord and not because anyone's mum comes barging in, but it's close. When Louis checks his phone he's already got half a dozen texts from Harry about the day before them, meanwhile Liam's mum is calling to gush about her baby boy getting _married_.

" _Mum_ ," Liam says softly, trying to get her off the phone because really, this is the hundredth time this week she's called him and immediately burst into tears. If she's this much of a mess already there's no way she's going to make it through the ceremony with dry eyes.

Louis watches fondly as Liam calms his mum down again, ignoring his own phone as it pings with new messages. Liam turns towards him when he's finally hung up with his mum, and he eyes Louis' phone curiously.

"Harry?"

"Harry." Louis sighs. "How's your mum?"

"Crying again." Liam shrugs. Louis snickers softly as he reaches over to thread their fingers together.

"The whole Payne family is going to be a sobbing mess by the end of the day."

Liam laughs, squeezing Louis' fingers. He can't deny it, he knows his mum is going to set everyone in the family off as soon as she starts. The problem is, hearing his mum cry just now and thinking about his sisters and everyone crying is making Liam a little sniffly himself.

"Liam," Louis says as Liam sniffs, immediately trying to hide it, "are you crying already?"

"Shut up," he mumbles.

"Liam," Louis repeats fondly, letting go of Liam's hand so he can crawl to the other side of the bed and wrap himself around him. "You're going to be a sobbing mess too, aren't you?"

"Like you won't be, too."

"Nope." Louis grins. "M'tough. You'll see, mine will be the driest eyes in the house."

"Shut up," Liam mumbles again as he tugs Louis in for a kiss. "You'll cry, just you wait and see."

"Nope," Louis replies adamantly, "and I firmly intend to hold this over your head for the rest of our lives. Liam Tomlinson-Payne, couldn't stop blubbering at his own wedding."

"Louis," Liam whines as he buries his head in Louis' shoulder. "You're a menace."

"You love me."

"I do." Liam lifts his head to see Louis beaming down at him before he kisses Liam again.

"Practicing, are we?" he teases, pressing one last kiss to Liam's lips before he crawls off of him and stands up next to the bed. "We'd better get a move on, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam replies as he stands up, grabbing Louis' hand again. Louis rolls his eyes but doesn't pull away, smiling like a fool as they start getting ready.

*

Everyone told Liam that his wedding day would be a blur, but he had no idea it would be _this_ busy. They've been at the church for barely ten minutes and he's already had to say hello to half a dozen relatives, most of whom have pinched his cheeks so much that he's starting to wonder if he'll bruise from it. Honestly, the only thing that's keeping him going is the fact that Louis keeps glancing at him from across the room and smiling.

That is, until both of their mums insist they have to separate until the ceremony actually starts.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Liam's mum says, and Liam can't stop himself from laughing.

"But Mum, there's no bride!"

"Oh, hush, you know what I mean!" she tuts as she pushes him into another room, thankfully away from their relatives but sadly away from Louis.

"How're you holding up?" Zayn asks as he comes out of quite literally nowhere, appearing next to Liam and putting his arm around Liam's shoulder.

"M'fine," Liam answers. "Just wanna get married, y'know?"

"Yeah," Zayn replies with a smile as he glances down at his own wedding band. "I know, mate."

A few minutes later, the door opens and Liam's heart leaps in his chest as he looks over, but it settles when he realizes it's only Niall.

"Payno!" he shouts joyfully as he runs over, pulling Liam into a hug. "How're you?"

"Good, good," Liam replies, smiling widely and Niall gives him a curious look.

"Sure? You're good? Not about to cry or nothing?"

"No, I'm--" Liam groans. "Louis sent you, didn't he?"

"Just to make sure you weren't, and I quote, 'crying all over your new suit'." Niall grins. "He seems to think you can't hold it together."

"You tell him I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." Liam shakes his head, turning to Zayn as he fondly says, "that's my future husband."

"You're marrying a right menace," Zayn replies.

"If you think he's bad, you should see Harry," Niall says with a raucous laugh. "He's been crying on and off since he got here, the poor bastard." Liam frowns but Niall quickly follows it up with "he's just happy for you two. We all are."

"Thanks, Nialler." Liam smiles again, all giddy and ridiculous, and Niall hugs him once more before he leaves the room.

"Almost time," Zayn says, twisting Liam's wrist so he can read the face. Liam pulls it back and reads the time himself before smiling at Zayn.

"Almost."

*

The most difficult part of the wedding planning had to have been when they were trying to decide how they were both going to enter during the ceremony. Liam insisted that someone had to, it was tradition! Louis had replied saying that Liam was saying that because he obviously wanted to do it for the attention.

"All eyes on you, huh?" he teased playfully.

"Shut up," Liam mumbled as he went red. "I'll only be looking at you, you big idiot."

"You'd better," Louis replied. "Because I'm going to be the one walking down the aisle."

"But--"

"No arguments, Liam, it's already decided."

Liam hadn't argued, he couldn't deny that he'd hoped it would end up that way. Of course, ever since they'd decided on it he couldn't stop himself from imagining how Louis would look as he walked down the aisle to meet him at the end.

Even now, as he stood at the front of the church with Zayn by his side - already knowing what Louis looked like in his suit - he was positively buzzing with nerves.

He couldn't look at his mum, she'd started crying the moment he walked in. Ruth and Nicola had made faces at him at first, but now even they were getting a bit teary-eyed. Liam braved a look at his dad, who was trying to console his mum. Even he was getting a little misty and Liam couldn't believe how his family was betraying him this way.

There was no doubt in Liam's mind that he wasn't going to make it through the ceremony without bursting into tears.

Everything stops when the doors open and here comes Louis down the aisle.

Well, apart from Harry who's walking in front of Louis - and who gave him a bouquet, honestly. Liam sneaks a glance at Zayn, who's shaking with silent laughter, and then at Niall who just shrugs.

Liam can't trust any of his friends to do anything, ever.

But when Harry takes his place, Liam's eyes fall on Louis. His smile is blinding and he's not taking his eyes off Liam even for a second. Liam feels his heart swell to bursting the closer Louis gets, and yeah, there are the tears springing to his eyes.

"Weeping already, Payno?" Louis mumbles teasingly once he reaches Liam, and Liam ignores it as he reaches for Louis' hands.

He hardly hears a thing the priest says, he's too busy staring at Louis. He's blushing under Liam's gaze, constantly darting his eyes away from Liam's but smiling so widely that Liam practically falls in love with him all over again.

Louis feels himself blushing under Liam's gaze even as he sneaks a look at his mum. He immediately wishes he hadn't because of course she's already crying. All of his sisters are too, and he has to make himself look away.

Liam's not any better, Louis can see the tears in his eyes when they look at each other. He curses softly - hoping the priest doesn't hear him - and has to let go of Liam's hand to wipe at his own eyes.

"Told you, Tommo," Liam says after the priest says it's his turn to read his vows.

"Shut up," Louis replies, sniffing loudly as the whole congregation laughs and he takes Liam's hand again. "Just say your vows, already."

Liam smiles widely and squeezes Louis' hands before he starts. Louis can't look away as Liam speaks, feeling his heart clench when Liam's voice catches. He's full-on crying now and Louis can't stop his bottom lip from wobbling too.

When Liam finishes his vows, all Louis wants to do is kiss him. He doesn't want to say his own vows, he doesn't care about anything else, he just wants to kiss the tears off Liam's face. He sniffs loudly again and can't stop the laugh that escapes his throat.

"You did this," he croaks as he has to wipe his eyes again. "You soppy git."

"I love you," Liam says and the congregation coos in response.

"No, shut up," Louis groans, "I hate you, you're the worst."

Louis finally composes himself enough to say his vows back to Liam, who's still got tears falling from his eyes but is smiling so much that Louis is sure his heart is going to burst. He squeezes Liam's hands as hard as he can as he speaks, anchoring himself with Liam's touch so he can make it through his bloody vows.

Both of their hands are shaking as they exchange rings, it takes Louis several times to actually get Liam's onto his finger. He nearly drops the ring, cursing under his breath again and making Liam admonish him softly. But he's beaming when Louis finally gets it and looks up at him, feeling like he's just won the lottery.

It feels like ages until the priest introduces them as a newly married couple and says they can kiss, but Louis wastes no time at all to pull Liam to him and kiss him as hard as he can. It's slightly more inappropriate than it should be - everyone laughs as Niall shouts "get in!" - but Liam cups Louis' face and slows the kiss down, brushing their noses together as he pulls away.

Louis doesn't let him get very far, he wraps his arms around Liam and hugs him tightly. He can't stop himself from biting down on Liam's neck, quick but harsh enough to make Liam jump, and then whispering in his ear.

"That's for making me cry, you arse."

Liam slips his hand down and pinches Louis' bum in retaliation, making Louis squawk. It's barely heard over the commotion of the congregation, but Liam grins anyway.

"I love you," he whispers as he cups Louis' face again and kisses him. Louis' cheeks are aching from smiling so much and they probably should've started walking back down the aisle already, but he can't bring himself to move when he's got Liam so close to him and looking at him like he's hung the moon.

Liam's _his_ now and nobody can take that away from him.

"Love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
